Just you and I
by 0ABC1
Summary: One moment is all it takes to change a person's life forever. After the passing of Chi-Chi, Bulma becomes Gohan's legal guardian. How will she fare with such a huge responsibility? What does the future hold for them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hola! I'm back with the third new fic for today! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Just You and I

It was late midnight in West City. All residents of Capsule Corp. were sound asleep as they were exhausted from the previous day. All was quiet when suddenly the house phone began to ring slowly waking up the eldest female, Mrs. Briefs. Both Bulma and Dr. Briefs were heavy sleepers so the chances of them waking up were slim to none. At first, Mrs. Briefs decided to ignore the first call. She was too lazy to get up for the second call; but when the phone rang for the third time, she decided to muster up some energy and answer the phone. She heavily yawned as she stood up from her bed and walked towards the house phone located in the living room. She picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello," responded the caller. "I'm calling to speak with Miss. Bulma Briefs, would you happen to be her?"

"I'm sorry but my daughter is asleep right now. Could you call back in the morning?"

"I'm afraid not… What I have to inform her is highly important and it is urgent that I speak to her as soon as possible."

Having heard that, Mrs. Briefs became curious. What could possibly be so important that she would need to wake her daughter up in the middle of the night? "Alright," she finally responded. "Please give me a minute," and with that said she placed the phone on the counter and headed upstairs to her daughter's room. She silently opened the door and entered the room. She quickly noticed Bulma was lying in a quite awkward position. "Bulma…" she whispered as she gently shook her. "Sweety wake up?"

Bulma began to groan as she changed position.

"Bulma…" repeated the mother a little louder waking her daughter up this time.

"Hmm…" came the young scientist as she refused to open her eyes.

"There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you… He says that it's important."

"Tell him I'll call whoever he is back later…" she responded with a groan.

"He says it is urgent and can't wait," countered Mrs. Briefs. "I really think you should get up and talk to him."

Bulma sighed rather loudly as she slid out of her bed with a grumpy look, "I swear if it has something to do with business, I will…" she put on her robe before heading to the living room with her mother following. Once she got there, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Miss. Bulma?" came the voice.

"Yes," she responded quite annoyingly. "What is so important that it couldn't wait till morning?"

"I apologize for any inconvenience but my name is Wes Curt and I'm calling on behalf of Ms. Son Chi-Chi-"

"Who?"

There was a small silence before the caller talked again, "Son Chi-Chi, former wife of the diseased Son Goku…"

"Son… Goku…?" questioned the young scientist as she was now on her full senses. "Deceased?"

"Yes, I'm calling you because Ms. Chi-Chi has requested to see you urgently. There is something of great importance that she wishes to speak to you before her passing."

"Passing?" asked Bulma unable to fully comprehend what she was hearing. "As in before she dies?"

Panchy wasn't too sure what was being talked about but just by looking at her daughter, she could tell something was wrong.

Bulma quickly got out a pen and paper from the living room desk. She wrote down the address to the hospital, "Yes. I will be there as soon as I can," and with that said, she hung up the phone and headed to her room."

"What's going on honey?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she immediately followed her daughter back to the room.

"I have to go out right now," she responded as she entered her room and immediately started to get dressed in front of her mother.

"Why?"

"An old friend is in the hospital and she has asked me to visit her?" As soon as she was ready, she walked out of the room and headed outside. "I'll be back later." Before Mrs. Briefs could reply, Bulma walked out of the house and entered her flying vehicle. Seconds later, she turned it on and headed to the address she was given.

* * *

After forty minutes, Bulma had finally arrived at the location she was given. It was a rather small hospital way outside of West City. As soon as she landed, she quickly entered the building and headed towards the front reception desk. "Hello," she greeted getting the nurse's attention. "I'm looking for-"

"Miss Bulma?" came a raspy voice behind the scientist.

She turned around and saw an older man approximately in his mid 60's. "Yes, that's me…"

"I'm Curt Wes, we spoke on the phone earlier," he responded.

"I came as quick as I could," she replied, but the look on the older man's face suggested that she was too late.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Chi-Chi passed away roughly ten minutes ago…"

"Oh," whispered Bulma. She honestly had no idea what to say right now.

"I suppose you want to know why Ms. Chi-Chi has requested for your presence, please sit down." He signaled for her to take a seat as he pulled out a letter from his jacket. "Once she accepted that she wasn't going to last long enough to see you, she asked that I write this letter for her so you could read it once you arrived. I believe it's best that you go ahead and read it."

"I don't understand…" commented Bulma as she took the letter. "During the call, you mention that Goku had died…"

"Yes, I don't know much about the details; just that he died earlier this year from a severe heart attack."

The scientist couldn't believe this, the last time she saw Goku he was healthy and happily married. "And what about Chi-Chi…? How did she die?"

"I believe you should read the letter first… It will explain it all as I wrote down everything Ms. Chi-Chi said. Pardon, I need to work out some minor details. I'll be back in a few minutes to answer any remaining questions that you may have; and to receive your response," with that said, he stood up and walked away leaving Bulma alone with the letter in hand.

Realizing that there was nothing left, the scientist unfolded the letter and began to read it,

 _Dear Bulma_

 _Thank you so much for accepting my request, it means so much to me. It's been a while since we last saw each other and although you may not remember me, I do. You may not have known this but Goku had passed away eight months ago after he received a heart attack. I felt devastated and didn't have the strength to tell anyone but my father. I know you and him were close friends and went through bizarre events together. It's because of that, that I know you're the right person for this favor I'm about to ask you. Shortly before Goku's death, I found out that we were having a baby. For months this child was the only reason why I got up every morning; but two months ago, I started having nightmares where I wouldn't make it passed his birth. It's because of that, I decided to get ready for in case those dreams came to fruition. Unfortunately, my fears came true and I felt something wrong after I gave birth. It devastates me to accept that I won't be there for my baby as he grows up and becomes a fine young man. I couldn't bear the thought of him growing up in an orphanage, at that moment I thought of you. You have all the resources and intelligence to raise our child and help him succeed in life. I know it's unfair of me to ask you this in the last minute, but please understand what I went through. I don't have any other options besides you. My father is too old and has an entire kingdom to rule. Even though I know that he would accept without hesitation, I couldn't give him such a big responsibility. You're the only person I can trust to raise him and care for him. His name is Gohan, after Goku's father. If you decide to raise him, You have all the freedom to give him your last name. Just know that if you decide not to adopt him, I would understand completely. If you do decide to adopt him, please take care of him and let him know who we are; and please allow my father to be a part of his life. I hope one day, I can personally thank you._

 _Chi-Chi._

Bulma put down the letter as she tried to restrain herself from letting a tear slide down her cheek. At that moment, the lawyer returned with a briefcase in hand. "Were you able to finish reading the letter?" he asked.

"I did…" responded the scientist. "I just don't know what to say at the moment…"

"Ms. Chi-Chi made it clear that she didn't want you to feel pressured into accepting. If you do then we can go ahead and get the paperwork started and by later today, little Gohan will be able to go home with you; but if you decline, I can get ready to send him to foster care-"

"No," quickly interrupted Bulma. "I mean, I don't know… This is all going too fast for me to completely process."

Wes nodded as he understood the dilemma, "Would you like to see him?"

See who?" asked Bulma.

"The infant…"

"Oh… yes please…" she answered. He took her just outside of the infirmary where they could see through a window a large number of baby carriages. "Which one is Gohan?"

"The only one with a tail," responded the lawyer as he pointed towards a baby at the far end who had a monkey-like tail sticking out.

"He has a tail?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Ms. Chi-Chi said you would understand…"

"I do…" At that moment, one of the nurses inside the infirmary picked up Gohan. Bulma could feel her heart melt as she was seeing the infant for the first time. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. "I accept," she suddenly found herself saying unsure if she was able to care for a child. She knew she wasn't ready for such a huge responsibility but after looking at the infant, she realized that she at least wanted to give it a try.

"Alright," responded the lawyer. "Let me just get the necessary paperwork and we can begin… Ms. Chi-Chi didn't officially name him, you can technically choose another nam-"

"No," interrupted Bulma. "I want him to keep that name, Gohan… Gohan Briefs."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this story. Hope you all enjoyed! If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to let me know, thank you and take care._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter to this story. I would like to thank everyone for giving this story a chance, all of you are awesome! I apologize in advance for the short chapter but I wanted this scene to be separate as the next chapter will begin Bulma's new life as a mother. Hope all of you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It was mid-day in West City. The sun was high and the streets were extremely busy. Just like any other day, Capsule Corp was hard at work. The nation's top scientists were cramped with work as they implemented new technologies and discoveries to create inventions that will help the human race for the years to come. In the living area, Panchy had spent most of her day in the living room waiting for her daughter. Bulma had been out all night and morning without calling and Mrs. Briefs was starting to get worried. The last thing the young scientist said before leaving was that an old friend was in the hospital. "I wonder whom that could be?" she asked herself. She decided that she needed to distract herself otherwise the constant questions would drive her insane. She entered the kitchen and looked around for any ideas. A smile came to her lips when she spotted a few cake pans. "I'll bake a cake!" she concluded.

* * *

Hours have passed and West City was starting to get dark. Mr. Briefs entered the living room completely exhausted from working non-stop in the lab. "Phew," he voiced as he took a seat for the first time in hours.

"Oh, hey honey," greeted Panchy as she entered the living room and noticed her husband. "Would you like something to eat."

"Yes Hun, that would be nice," responded the scientist. "Have you heard from Bulma yet?"

Panchy gave a disappointed look as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I tried calling her on several occasions but apparently, there isn't much signal wherever she is."

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute now. We just need to be patient."

Coincidentally, at that moment they heard the door open. "Bulma…?" asked Panchy as she headed towards the door with Mr. Briefs behind her.

Bulma entered the hallway and spotted both her mother and father coming towards her. "Shhh…" she whispered placing her finger on her lips. "He's asleep."

Both Panchy and Mr. Briefs stopped when they noticed a bundle in their daughter's arms. "Bulma…?" began Mr. Briefs. "What are you holding?"

Bulma gave a tired yet sincere smile as she walked up to them and gently moved a part of the blanket revealing an infants face, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Is… that a…baby…?" asked a stunned Panchy who couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.

"Yes," responded the young scientist. "His name is Gohan… Gohan Briefs…"

"Briefs…?" asked the older female. "Bulma, what is going on?"

"It's a long story," responded Bulma with a sigh.

"Well, fortunately for you, we have time," responded Mr. Briefs.

"Right…" responded Bulma. "Let's take a seat in the living room." The three of them entered the living room and for the next thirty minutes, Bulma explained to her parents every single detail about what happened. From Chi-Chi and Goku's passing to her official adoption of Gohan.

With every word Bulma said, both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs grew more and more skeptical. "But honey," began Panchy. "How could you possibly take care of this young child…? Going from single woman to mother in the span of one day is an impossible stable transition…"

"She's right," agreed Mr. Briefs. "You can't keep up with a job that requires a majority of your daily time and be a mother which practically requires all of your time. "

Bulma gave a disappointed look as she was hoping for a different response from her parents. "You don't believe I can take on a huge responsibility?" she asked.

"It's not that we don't believe you can sweety," responded Mrs. Briefs. "It's just that you're still young and inexperienced."

"I know…" sighed the blue-haired scientist. "But I was hoping that maybe the both of you could help me…" the look of unsurement from her parents said it all.

"Bulma…" began Mr. Briefs. "Are you sure you want to carry such a huge responsibility…? I know your heart is in the right place and that you're an adult that is fully capable of doing whatever you want, and you know we'll support any decision you make but I just want you to be fully aware of what you're getting into… Becoming this child's mother would mean you would have to stop going out at nights, limit the time you spend with the baseball player and have to spend your money much more carefully. That means no going on mass shopping sprees anymore or going on those wild adventures that you love… Are you sure this is something you want?"

Bulma looked down at the baby in her arms. His small snores were enough to cause a smile to her face. "Would any of you like to hold him?"

"I would," quickly responded Panchy as she always loved babies and really wanted to hold the infant. She received the child and her heart immediately felt as if it was melting due to how heart-warming the moment was, "My goodness he is so precious."

"He is," responded Bulma proudly. "Meet Gohan Briefs... My Gohan Briefs. As of today, he is my son and I will love and protect him as such. Nothing will be missing in his life as he will have everything he needs to succeed and become the man that Chi-Chi dreamed he would be. The man that anyone would be proud of.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, hope everyone enjoyed. Now one last thing, most of you might know that my goal is to have a story for almost every possible Gohan pairing. With that in mind, I was thinking about making this story a Gohan/Angela. What do you guys think?_

 _As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and strongly encouraged. Thank_ to _everyone and take care._


End file.
